slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Gdybania i inne teorie spiskowe/@comment-26511482-20170711122916/@comment-213.92.187.86-20170711152901
Qalit napisał(-a): Hej mógłby mi ktoś opisać fabułę tego odcinka? Episode 36 in short Candy is very worried about Alexy and Armin since they didn’t go to school for two days and neither of them are answering her calls. Meanwhile, Amber told everybody about Candy’s relationship with Armin (or with one of the other guys) and Peggy overheard the teachers talk about Armin being arrested so she wrote it in her newspapers. All the girls are really cute to Candy, and she gets to tell Iris everything that happened with Charlotte in detail. When Candy goes back to school she finds out that Armin and Alexy are back and she sees them arguing. Then Armin explains that he kind of challenged himself, to see if he could hack into the police registers and find his biological parents. The police began to suspect him when they found the accesses on their database, but nothing really bad happens since he is a minor. But Armin doesn’t really take it seriously, so Alexy gets really mad (since it involves him too) and they have a huge fight. Candy gets in the middle of it since Alexy is her best friend and Armin is her boyfriend, and in the end she gets an ultimatum: she has to choose between them. But she obviously can’t, so they both leave (LOM drop here), then she goes to the mall with Rosa to cheer up a bit. There she meets Alexy and they make up, also she promises him that they will call the number that Armin found together, to find out about his and Armin’s biological parents. The next day, Lety messages Candy and she tells her that she has problems with her mother, so Candy promises her that they can meet up and she can sleep at her place. When she arrives to school, she tries to get Armin’s attention but he is still mad. At the gym, during a lesson, they get an announcement: Charlotte is leaving the high school for “personal reason”. Meanwhile, Candy gets paired up with Kentin for some exercises and… hum… she kind of ends up on top of him and the whole class laughs at them (Boris included) while Armin isn’t really happy. At the end of the day Candy goes to the park to meet up with Alexy and call the number, and a stranger answers. He seems to know Armin and Alexy, and he tells him and Candy that the biological parents died in an accident 16 years ago (so the boys are supposed to be 16?). To get more infos, they decide to meet up at the cafè. Candy decides that she HAS to tell Armin, but he comes out saying that he overheard the conversation, and he looks obviously shaken. Here, you can get his illustration choosing to hug him without saying anything (should be first option). Armin apologies and insists for Candy to go with them, and when they see the stranger, who has his back turned to them, they see Kentin approaching him and greeting him like they are good friends. The episode ends like this.